The Wonderful Thing About Lokis
by eclecticdinosaurs
Summary: Loki pranks a hungover Tony and gets another nickname.


_[Silly prompt given by a friend. Enjoy.]_

He was like a cat.

His keen eyes scanned the surroundings. Every muscle on his lean body stretched and flexed, ready to attack the prey. Untrusting eyes followed him where ever he went, but not today. Today he went unnoticed.

Today he was invisible.

Movement caught his attention. From the corner of his eye, a sleepy Stark appeared.

Tony drunkenly sashayed his way to the living room and landed ungracefully on the couch.

_Even with a hangover he still feels the need to attract attention._ Loki was still as a statue, with the exception of a wide mischievous smile that appeared on his face.

"Jarvis, turn on the TV but not too lou-," Tony cringed when the newscasters voice assaulted his ears.

"My apologies," the disembodied voice made Tony jump. "I was unaware that you came inebriated the night before."

Tony rubbed his eyes with his palms, "Yes you did asshole."

"You are correct, I was aware," responded Jarvis. "Anything I can do to accommodate?"

After a mumbled insult and dismissal, Jarvis bid him a good day. Tony closed his eyes and reclined his neck over the couch's edge.

A strangled yell erupted from the billionaire as he received a lapful of mischievous god. Loki had taken his opportunity and pounced when Tony was at his most vulnerable. He'd landed gracefully on the couch and hopped on Tony, taking great pleasure from seeing the pale face break into a sweat.

"Jesus Christ Loki not today," Tony pleaded, doing everything possible to not vomit. "I don't even know where my super suit is at, kill me another day."

"Oh but today is a great day to die don't you think?" He stopped jumping and sat on the edge of the couch, hands outstretched to the ceiling and yawning like a cat. "I mean imagine the headline, _Genius Billionaire Tony Stark Found Dead Wearing Captain America Jammies. _It has a ring to it doesn't it?"

Blushing furiously, Tony brought his knees to his chest and covered his pajamas with the multiple couch pillows, earning a hearty laugh from Loki.

"Shut up Tigger," Tony started defensively. "They were a gift from Coulson and they're very comfortable."

Loki's head tilted to the side. "I don't understand your names for me Stark, how am I similar to a _Tigger_?"

Tony began his explanation with an air of a teacher answering a stupid question. "Well Loki, I'm glad you asked. You see," he took a deep breath and began to sing. "You see, the wonderful thing about tiggers, is tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber; their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is you're the only one!"

Loki sat in horror as Tony sang. It wasn't that Tony's voice wasn't up to par, (it was actually quite good) but because he had just been compared to a bouncy, trouncy, flouncy and pouncy thing. When Tony was done, he erupted into a fit of laughter and was soon joined by the hung over hero. He sat next to Tony and tried to catch his breath, fat tears rolling down his face.

"You did that," breathed Loki between laughter. "You just did that!"

Turning over to Loki, Tony shrugged and caught his breath, "I figured if I entertained you, maybe I'd buy my life for today."

Loki nodded solemnly, a small smile still lingering on his lips. "Indeed. You have bought your life for today and many others I assure you."

"So we have a truce?"

Loki turned to him and rolled his eyes, "Stark, when was the last time I actively tried to destroy your little clique?"

Tony leaned back and tried to remember. It really had been a long time since the last fight. There hadn't been much going on which is why he was alone at the tower and everyone else was in their respective homes.

"That's what I thought."

A dark shadow spread across Loki's face, his eyes darkening with a tint of loneliness and sorrow.

"Are you always this assertive when selecting nicknames?" Loki asked, his eyes closing and head leaning to the couch.

Tony thought for a moment, "I don't know what you mean."

"I am the only one of my kind, Stark," Loki said in a whisper.

Tony was at a loss of words. He was well aware of Loki's background. From the moment Thor tried to defend his actions by saying he was adopted, Tony had done some research of his own. From what he'd read, he learned of Loki's origin and the instilled hatred between Asgard and Jötunheimr. While there were more Frost Giants out there, Loki's upbringing truly made him the only one of his kind.

"I didn't tell you the best part about tiggers though," Tony's voice made him open his eyes and turn.

"Oh," Loki scrunched up his eyebrows in puzzlement, "and what's the best part about tiggers?"

"The thing is that," Tony began, letting Loki nestle his head on his shoulders. , "Tiggers are cuddly fellas. Tiggers are awfully sweet! Ev'ryone el-us is jealous- and well then the song repeats but I think you get the point right?"

Loki laughed and looked up at Tony, the shadow that had crossed his elegant features no longer present. "You've bought yourself another month of peace."

"A whole month? How boring," he whined. "A little mischief never hurt no one."

"Wiser words have never been spoken." Loki settled into the couch and brought his knees up to his chest. Tony put his arm around Loki's shoulder and hummed into his jet black hair.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Tony cleared his throat. "Jarvis, is The Tigger Movie on Netflix?"

"I don't believe so." Jarvis answered.

He thought for a minute. "Well then buy Netflix, then buy the rights for the movie to be shown on Netflix and then put it on. We're gonna have a movie day."

Tony reached for the blanket behind the couch while Jarvis bought the movie from Itunes. (Pepper had warned Jarvis about buying corporations for Tony on a whim.)

The lights dimmed and Loki laughed as he let himself be tucked in by an attentive Tony.

"This doesn't make sense." He said looking at their situation. "Remember when I threw you out a window?"

"Yeah, good times," Tony laughed. "And I stopped trying to make sense of things along time ago. Let's just not think and be happy, yeah?"

Loki blinked. He had to hand it to midgardians and their philosophy on life. What Tony suggested was quite simple. For today, Loki wouldn't be the God of Mischief and Tony wouldn't be Iron Man. They wouldn't be anyone, they'd just be happy.

"Yeah," Loki nodded slowly. "I like that plan."

The title came on screen as Tony settled further into the couch and into Loki. "I'm glad you approve, Tigger."


End file.
